The Conjuring: Vongola Family Ver
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Geng Vongola masuk vila angker...? Dan kejanggalan terjadi setelah mereka memasuki ruang terlarang di basement. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...? Final Chapter updated!
1. Chapter 1

Saya newbie. Sangat baru sekali mencoba bikin fanfic. Kalo dilihat dari judul yaa... sudah taulah terinspirasi dari mana. sepertinya ini T semi M tapi saya ga berani bikin yang M-M an padahal suka baca yang M.

Selamat membacaaaa...!

* * *

The Conjuring: Vongola Family Ver.

Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang cerah di depan Namimori chuu, terlihat sekumpulan anak kelas 3 -3 sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan perpisahan kelas. Mereka akan melakukan perpisahan di sebuah vila yang terletak tidak jauh dari kokuyo land. Mereka akan menginap di sana selama empat hari.

Di kelas 3-3 terdapat satu geng yang paling terkenal seantero Namimori yang bernama Vongola. Beranggotakan enam orang, yaitu Sawada Tsunayoshi atau Tsuna, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Sasagawa Ryohei, Rokudo Mukuro, dan... orang yang paling ditakuti senamimori, ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori chuu, Kyoya Hibari. Asal kalian tau, geng ini juga ditakuti karna ada seorang Kyoya Hibari, si karnivor tukang kamikorosu, sekaligus pemegang tonfa terbaik.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, terlihat sebuah vila yang sebesar mansion itu. Memiliki banyak kamar, aula yang besar, dan berfasilitas lengkap. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan vila ini. Terlihat angker. Seperti sudah tidak pernah dihuni selama ratusan tahun. Saat memasuki vila, vila itu justru terlihat sangat terawat dan sangat bersih. Para murid menuju kamar masing-masing untuk menaruh barang bawaan mereka. Setelah menaruh barang-barang, kebetulan sudah masuk jam makan siang. Para murid menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap makan siang.

Di meja geng Vongola,  
"Hei, kalian tau tidak? Aku dengar di sini ada satu ruangan yang tidak boleh kita masuki.", Ryohei memulai pembicaraan.

"Masa sih? Itu pasti hanya cerita jaman dulu.", Tsuna menyangkal, karna memang dia sudah merasa feeling yang tidak enak.

"Iya benar, itu pasti hanya cerita.", Gokudera ikut menyangkal.

"Haha. Memangnya kalau kita masuk ke sana, apa yang akan terjadi?", tanya Yamamoto.

"Katanya kalau kita berani masuk ke sana, kita akan kena malapetaka.", jawab Ryohei.

"Hn. Aku tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu.", ucap Hibari di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Kufufu... Daripada kalian penasaran kenapa tidak kita coba saja nanti malam ke sana?", usul Mukuro.

"Apa?! Ti-tidak mau! Aku tidak mau", Tsuna langsung menolak.

"Apa kau takut Tsunayoahi-kun? Kufufu..."

"Yak! Sudah ditentukan kita akan ke sana malam ini!", ucap Ryohei bersemangat.

"Setuju!", Yamamoto langsung menyetujuinya.

Tsuna dan Gokudera hanya bisa sweatdrop, Hibari hanya mendengus, dan Mukuro malah tersenyum iblis.

Pada malamnya, mereka pun jadi mengikuti jejak Ryohei dan Yamamoto ke tempat yang terlarang itu. Tempat itu terletak di lantai basement. Sampai di sana, ternyata tempat itu hanya gudang. Tapi barang-barang yang diletakkan di sana terlihat antik, namun berdebu. Gudang itu juga terlihat seperti lorong yang cukup panjang. Merekapun menulusurinya, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung lorong tersebut.

Ternyata ujung lorong tersebut adalah sebuah ruangan kosong. Dan ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian mereka. Di tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah tali menggantung.

"Ta-tali itu...?", entah mengapa Tsuna mudah sekali takut.

"Apa tali ini bekas... orang gantung diri...?", ucap Ryohei yang sepertinya mulai ketakutan.

"Masa sih? Mana mungkin ada orang yang gantung diri. Haha.", ucap Yamamoto yang masih bisanya tertawa.

"Hei, tukang baseball! Jelas-jelas tali itu seperti untuk mengikat leher manusia!", Gokudera mulai kesal juga mendengar tawaan Yamamoto di tempat seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi Hibari hanya menanggapinya dengan mendengus. Mukuro hanya memerhatikan tali gantungan itu lalu,

"Tsunayoshi-kun sebaiknya, kau jangan melihat tali itu lagi.", ucap Mukuro seperti habis melihat sesuatu.

Ucapan Mukuro malah menarik perhatian mereka semua untuk melihat ke arah tali gantungan itu lagi. Tiba-tiba saja mereka melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sudah mati gantung diri di tali itu dan tergantung di atas mereka.

"Huaaaaa!", Tsuna langsung menjerit. Mukuro menutup mata Tsuna dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"A-apa itu?!", Gokudera terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di atasnya.

Setelah mereka mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba wanita itu menghilang dan hanya tersisa tali gantungannya saja.

"Hanya penampakan saja.", ucap Hibari yang masih bisa tenang sehabis melihat penampakan. Yang lain hanya bisa berekspresi shock.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke arah mereka. Saat langkah kaki itu mulai mendekat. Terlihatlah sosok wali kelas mereka, Reborn-sensei.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Di depan pintu sudah ada peringatan dilarang masuk kan?", ucap Reborn-sensei.

"Maaf sensei, kami tidak sengaja masuk.", Ryohei merasa bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini. Tapi yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan alasan yang diberikan Ryohei.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Bukannya kalian harus sudah ada di kamar masing-masing?"

"Ba-baik. Kami akan segera kembali!", ucap Ryohei.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke kemar masing-masing. Diikuti oleh Reborn-sensei. Saat berada di situ, Reborn-sensei merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Sampai di kamar, Mukuro langsung mengantar Tsuna ke tempat tidur. Tsuna terlihat masih berkeringat dingin. Mukuro hanya bisa beruasaha menenangkannya dan mengelap keringatnya yang terus menerus mengucur.

Ya, satu kamar dihuni dua orang. Dan Tsuna sekamar dengan Mukuro. Gokudera dengan Yamamoto dan Ryohei bersama dengan teman sekelas yang lain. Betapa egoisnya Hibari ingin satu kamar hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Setelah Tsuna sedikit tenang,

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?", tanya Mukuro.

"I-iya.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa.", jawab Tsuna yang sudah terbaring di ranjang.

"Minum dulu, agar lebih tenang.", Mukuro memberinya segelas air.

"Terima kasih...", Tsuna langsung meneguk habis segelas air itu.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan, tidurlah.", saat Mukuro akan beranjak dari posisi duduknya di sebelah Tsuna, Tsuna menarik baju Mukuro. Menimbulkan pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Tsunayoshi-kun...?"

"Aku mohon, malam ini saja. Tidurlah bersamaku.", ucap Tsuna dengan menundukkan kepala.

Mukuro mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya. "Oya, kau masih ketakutan rupanya. Boleh saja. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa...?", saat Tsuna ingin bertanya, Mukuro menarik dagu Tsuna agar ia menatapnya, lalu mencium lembut bibirnya sampai Tsuna terbaring dan Mukuro berada di atasnya. Tanpa melepas ciumannya, Mukuro mulai membuka kancing kemeja Tsuna dan meraba apa yang ada di balik kemeja Tsuna. Dan... (Author tidak berani menggambarkan apa yang dilakukan mereka). Sebenarnya sudah ada hubungan khusus di antara mereka.

Pukul tiga pagi, Gokudera terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan ternyata ikut membangunkan Yamamoto juga.

"Gokudera, kau belum tidur?", tanya Yamamoto yang terbangun karenanya.

"Aku terbangun.", Gokudera beranjak dan berniat ingin ke toilet. Tiba-tiba Yamamoto ikut beranjak dan terduduk di ranjang terpaku melihat sesuatu di atas lemari di depan ranjang mereka berdua. "Go-Gokudera... Ada wanita di atas lemari..."

"Tidak mung-", Gokudera langsung terdiam melihat wanita yang ia lihat di gudang basement tadi berada di atas lemari di kamarnya. Lagi-lagi setelah beberapa kali mengedip wanita itu menghilang lagi.

"Kenampakan apa barusan...?", Gokudera panik.

To be continued.

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai...!

Tolong doakan untuk chapter berikutnya. Semoga bisa dilanjutkan...!


	2. Chapter 2

Final Chapter

Setelah berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat di depan lemari. Gokudera mengurungkan kembali niatnya untuk pergi ke toilet. Ia malah kembali ke ranjangnya. Melihat Gokudera yang berbaring lagi, Yamamoto ikut berbaring lagi dan berniat untuk tidur kembali. Kejanggalanpun mulai terjadi.

Esok pagi, pukul tujuh, Hibari sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu ia mencuci muka. Saat mencuci muka ketika perhatiannya beralih ke cermin, ia melihat bayangan lain selain dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Ada bayangan wanita yang ia lihat semalam. Ia hanya memberi tatapan tajam pada bayangan itu, lalu bayangan itu hilang seketika. Ya namanya juga Hibari, ia tidak memedulikannya dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

Di kamar Ryohei, terlihat orang penggemar boxing itu masih tertidur. Padahal teman sekamarnya sudah beranjak dari tadi. Akhirnya, Ryohei terbangun akibat angin yang bertiup tiba-tiba. Saat ia membuka matanya, perhatiannya langsung teralihkan ke jendela. Ia melihat jendela kamarnya terbuka, membuat angin yang bertiup masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu Ryohei melihat bayangan wanita berambut panjang dan wajahnya muncul dari sela-sela tirai itu. Membuat Ryohei terjaga sepenuhnya dan bayangan itu menghilang. Ia buru-buru beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi keluar kamar.

Sudah masuk waktu sarapan pagi, para murid pergi ke ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan. Termasuk geng Vongola yang akan sarapan bersama di meja khusus untuk mereka.

"Gokudera, kau tidak menyentuh sarapanmu sedikitpun.", ucap Yamamoto yang dari tadi menyadari bahwa Gokudera sedang melamun.

"Aku tidak ingin makan.", balas Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun,apa kau tidak enak badan?", tanya Tsuna yang terlihat khawatir.

"Sama sekali tidak.", jawab Gokudera dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin lemah.

"Kufufu... mata kananku seperti ingin bilang kalau kau habis mendapat malam yang buruk.", ucap Mukuro seperti mengetahui segalanya.

"Eh? Apakah itu benar Gokudera-kun?", tanya Tsuna.

"Se-sebenarnya, semalam aku dan Yamamoto melihat penampakan wanita yang kita lihat di basement semalam...", jawab Gokudera seperti orang panik.

"Jadi, dia tidak hanya mengunjungiku?", ucap Hibari setelah mendengar kata penampakan wanita.

"Apa maksudmu, Hibari?", tanya Yamamoto.

"Tadi pagi dia juga muncul di cermin yang ada di kamar mandi.", jawab Hibari.

"Tadi saat aku bangun tidur penampakannya ada di balik jendela.", ucap Ryohei.

"Sepertinya ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran kita semua di sini. Semalam ia juga mengunjungiku. Menampakkan wajahnya di depanku saat aku terbaring.", jelas Mukuro.

Tsuna langsung bergidik takut. Karna semalam ia tidur bersama Mukuro dan tiba-tiba Mukuro bilang kalau wanita itu menampakkan wajahnya?

"Hn. Sepertinya kau mengetahui sesuatu di balik ini semua.", ucap Hibari.

"Dibilang tau, tidak juga. Malah aku ingin mencari tau. Dan aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

Kata-kata Mukuro membuat peetanyaan timbul di kepala mereka. Apa Mukuro sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Malam ini, mereka akan melakukan prom night party di aula besar. Terlihat anak-anak perempuan memakai dress yang cantik dan anak laki-laki memakai setelan jas yang rapi. Para muridpun sudah berkumpul di aula besar. Termasuk geng Vongola yang sudah memakai setelan jas yang rapi dan tampaknya menarik perhatian semua anak perempuan.

"Kenapa semua anak perempuan itu melihat ke arah kita?", tanya Gokudera yang sepertinya tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Mungkin karna kau tampan dengan setelan jasmu.", ucap Tsuna yang diakhiri dengan tawaan kecil.

"Oi, ngomong-ngomong di mana Yamamoto?", tanya Ryohei yang menyadari Yamamoto menghilang.

"Benar juga. Tadi kan dia bersama kita.", setelah Tsuna memerhatikan sekitar, akhirnya ia mendapati Yamamoto yang sedang dikerubungi anak perempuan.  
"Yamamoto memang populer ya.", ucap Tsuna.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pesta pun dimulai. Pasangan yang lain sudah berdansa tapi kenapa laki-laki di geng Vongola ini tidaknada yang berpasangan? Mereka hanya duduk-duduk saja sambil minum-minum. Sedangkan Yamamoto sedang dirayu oleh perempuan lainnya untuk diajak ke lantai dansa, tapi kenapa ia tidak mau?

30 menit acara berlangsung, tiba-tiba lampu di aula besar mati, membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya panik. Dan malapetakapun di mulai. Tiba-tiba lampu di aula besar mati, dan orang-orang di dalamnya mulai panik. Lalu terdengar suara teriakan anak perempuan yang sangat histeris, dan ini bukan teriakan panik akan mati lampu, namun teriakan ketakutan. Setelah 10 menit kemudian, akhirnya lampu menyala. Betapa terkejutnya orang-orang yang ada di aula besar melihat seorang anak perempuan yang digantung di tengah ruangan itu, dan perempuan itu adalah teman sekelas mereka sendiri. Akhirnya semua murid berlari keluar aula. Tsuna dkk hanya bisa melihati pemandangan yang ada di atasnya. Temannya mati. Siapa yang membunuhnya?

"Se-sebaiknya kita turunkan saja…", ucap Tsuna dengan suara yang bergetar.

Mukuro langsung melempar pisau yang entah dari mana ia dapat kearah tali gantungan itu, setelah putus, perempuan itu langsung jatuh ke dalam dekapan Mukuro, membaringkannya di lantai dan menutupinya dengan kain.

"Bagaimana ini… apa semua ini gara-gara kita…?", Tanya Ryohei yang mulai panik.

"Kita? Kau kan yang mengajak kita semua untuk masuk ke gudang kotor itu, herbivore.", ucap Hibari.

"Sudahlah tidak ada gunanya kita saling menyalahkan. Kita juga sudah terlanjur masuk ke gudang itu dan memulai malapetaka ini.", ucap Tsuna.

"Lalu.. apa yang harus kita lakukan…?", Tanya Gokudera.

"Kufufu… Apa yang harus dilakukan? Tentu saja menghindari malapetaka itu.", ucap Mukuro yang diakhiri dengan tawaan khasnya.

"Memangnya kau tau bagaimana cara menghindari malapetaka ini?", Tanya Yamamoto.

"Hanya seperti menghindari bahaya saja. Tapi bedanya kalian harus menghindari bahaya yang dibuat oleh makhluk yang tidak terlihat."

Yang lainnya hanya menatap Mukuro penuh Tanya, merasa ia mengetahui sesuatu di balik malapetaka ini.

Malam semakin larut. Setelah kejadian yang mengerikan, para murid akhirnya beristirahat di kamarnya masing-masing.

Di kamar Hibari, tampak sang ketua komite kedisiplinan itu belum terlelap. Ia masih terduduk di sebuah sofa yang nyaman dan terpaku dengan buku yang dibacanya sedari tadi. Sebenarnya dari awal ia memasuki vila ini, ia sudah merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Tapi namanya juga Hibari, dia tidak mempedulikan kejanggalan itu. Yang ia pentingkan adalah ia bisa pulang dengan selamat. Selama ia membaca, ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya perkataannya dalam hati saat membaca. Akhirnya ia pun kesal dan menoleh ke arah sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapapun. Saat perhatiannya beralih ke buku kembali, di halaman buku itu terlihat cetakan telapak tangan berwarna hitam samar-samar. Ia semakin kesal dan menutup buku itu. Tiba-tiba terlihat sosok wanita yang ia lihat kemarin malam berada di bawahnya.

Di kamar Tsuna, terlihat Tsuna sudah terlelap di dalam dekapan Mukuro yang juga sudah tertidur. Mereka tidur seranjang lagi? Ya, begitulah. Tsuna minta ditemani tidur lagi karna ketakutan melihat kejadian di aula tadi.

"Hn.. Mukuro…", Tsuna mengerang dan membangunkan Mukuro.

"Ada apa Tsunayoshi-kun…? Ini masih malam…", ucap Mukuro yang setengah sadar.

"Jangan cubit lenganku, sakit…", ucap Tsuna yang juga setengah sadar.

"Cubit…? Aku tidak mencubitmu. Mungkin kau bermimpi, tidurlah.", Mukuro membenamkan kepala Tsuna di dadanya dan Tsunapun terlelap lagi.

Esok hari sebenarnya mereka berencana ingin pulang, namun kejanggalan mulai tejadi lagi. Sebagian murid terkena demam, termasuk Tsuna. Karna takut terjadi sesuatu di perjalanan terpaksa mereka menunda kepulangan mereka.

Tsuna hanya terbaring di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya sangat lemas. Suhu tubuhnya juga lumayan tinggi.

"Ini minum obatnya dulu.", ucap Mukuro sambil membantu Tsuna duduk.

Tsuna langsung meminum obatnya dan meneguk segelas air sampai habis, lalu ia berbaring lagi.

"Panasmu tidak turun-turun.", Mukuro memegang kening Tsuna yang masih panas.

Tiba-tiba Mukuro mengingat sesuatu. Semalam Tsuna bilang seperti ada yang mencubit lengannya. Ia pun penasaran dan melhat lengan Tsuna, mata Mukuro langsung terbelalak melihat lengan Tsuna yang memar.

Ryohei, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera hanya duduk-duduk di ruang makan, jujur mereka ingin segera pulang dan tidak ingin melihat malapetaka berikutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sawada?", Tanya Ryohei.

"Tadi saat aku ke kamarnya, panasnya belum turun juga. Ia masih terbaring.", jawab Yamamoto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih…? Sampai menimpa Tsuna juga…", ucap Gokudera.

"Entahlah…", Yamamoto menghela nafas.

Malam pun tiba. Hibari merasa mala mini lebih mencengkram daripada malam-malam yang kemarin. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu terjadi malam ini. Ia menulusuri koridor vila karna ia mulai merasa bosan. Saat ia sedang berjalan, salah satu pintu terbuka. Lalu muncul lah sosok teman sekelasnya. Terlihat sangat lemah. Lalu di belakangnya satu pintu terbuka lagi, dan teman sekelasnya memperlihatkan wujudnya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan mereka. Kenapa mereka membawa pisau? Pisau dari mana?

"Mereka bukan 'mereka'", ucapnya.

Hibari langsung mengeluarkan kedua tonfanya dan mengayunkannya ke arah leher bagian belakang kedua temannya itu. Alhasil mereka pingsan. Menurut Hibari kedua temannya ini seperti dikendalikan seseorang. Tapi siapa?

Di kamar, Tsuna masih terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Entah kenapa keadaannya semakin melemah. Tiba-tiba Mukuro mendengar suara berisik di luar kamar. Mukuro langsung keluar dari kamar dan mengecek keadaan di luar. Tidak ada apa-apa. Saat ia kembali ke kamar, Tsuna sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya. Yang ada malah wanita yang ia temui di gudang basement. Mukuro langsung berlari keluar mencari Tsuna, merasa Tsuna dalam bahaya.

Saat Mukuro sampai di ruang tengah, ia bertemu dengan Ryohei, Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

"Apa kalian melihat Tsuna?", Mukuro langsung bertanya.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya dia bersamamu?", ucap Yamamoto.

"Tidak. Tsuna tidak ada di kamarnya.", Mukuro langsung meninggalkan mereka.

Sepertinya ia tau di mana Tsuna berada sekarang.

Di sepanjang koridor, Hibari selalu menemui temannya yang dikendalikan itu. Tanpa henti juga Hibari mengayunkan tonfanya untuk membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri. Lalu Hibari melihat Mukuro berlari ke suatu tempat. Hibari langsung mengikutinya.

Ternyata tujuan Mukuro adalah gudang basement. Dan Mukuro sudah siap dengan tridentnya.

"Cukup sampai situ, Rokudo Mukuro. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", Tanya Hibari.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang. Aku harus menyelamatkan Tsunayoshi-kun.", Mukuro langsung menendang pintu gudang dan berlari ke dalam, diikuti oleh Hibari.

Sampai di ujung lorong gudang itu, Tsuna sudah duduk manis di bawah tali gantungan yang menggantung di sana.

"Oya, di mana Tsunayoshi-kun yang sesungguhnya?", Tanya Mukuro.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas yang di depan matamu itu Tsunayoshi.", ucap Hibari.

"Sayangnya kau tidak tau siapa yang ada di belakang Tsunayoshi-kun.", mata kana Mukuro bisa melihat jelas wanita penghuni gudang itu berdiri di belakang Tsuna. Namun Hibari tidak dapat melihatnya. Tsuna hanya menyeringai dan tertawa.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Musok kuro dan Hibari mendengar suara langkah kaki. Tidak hanya ada sepasang, tapi banyak pasang kaki melangkah ke arah mereka. Lalu terlihatlah sosok teman-teman mereka yang membawa pisau. Mereka bersiap untuk menyerang Hibari dan Mukuro. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Hibari terpaksa melanjutkan kegiatan yang sedari tadi ia lakukan di koridor, memukul leher bagian belakang mereka.

Mukuro merasa Hibari dapat mengatasi semua teman-temannya yang dikendalikan, Mukuro lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan Tsuna sebelum wanita penghuni gudang itu membunuh Tsuna dan hidup di tubuh Tsuna.

Mukuro mengikat tubuh Tsuna dengan ilusinya. Dan memulai kegiatan pengusiran. Di setiap mantra yang dibacakan Tsuna terus menjerit. Perlahan-lahan jeritan Tsuna memulihkan satu per satu temannya yang telah dikendalikan itu. Namun wanita penghuni gudang itu seakan tidak mau pergi dari tubuh Tsuna dan terus melawan. Membuat Tsuna merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Tiba-tiba Tsuna mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Ternyata wanita itu sudah keluar dari tubuh Tsuna dan memperlihatkan wujudnya. Wanita itu seakan dendam pada Mukuro karna telah mengusirnya dari tubuh Tsuna. Tak butuh waktu lama, wanita itu langsung menghilang dan Tsuna pun jatuh pingsan. Mukuro menggendong Tsuna dan membawanya dari gudang basement. Hibari hanya mendengus dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir.", lalu Mukuro mengeluarkan senyum khasnya.

Esok pagi di kamar Tsuna,

"Hn…", Tsuna mulai membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Tsunayoshi-kun?", Tanya Mukuro, agak mengejutkan Tsuna.

"Mukuro… A-ah…", Tsuna merasakan sedikit pening di kepalanya.

"Kau pusing…?", Mukuro duduk di samping Tsuna.

"I-iya… rasanya aku habis mimpi buruk.", Tsuna terus memegangi kepalanya.

"Semalam, kau habis di rasuki wanita penghuni gudang basement.", ucap Mukuro.

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin!", Tsuna mulai memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakutannya.

"Tapi tenang saja. Semuanya sudah berakhir."

"Be-benarkah…?"

"Ya. Dan dia punya pesan untuk mu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu…", ucap Mukuro sambil mencium kening Tsuna.

"Hi-hieee….!", dan sepertinya Tsuna tidak suka dapat pernyataan cinta dari makhluk halus.

Akhirnya keadaan menjadi normal kembali. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di vila. Dan mereka bisa pulang dengan selamat.

* * *

Akhirnya final chapter update juga.

Arigatou atas review dan masukannya sangat membantu. Semoga saya bisa membuat fanfic-fanfic berikutnya dengan cerita yang lebih menarik.

Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
